Dirty Little Secret
by AppleLollipop-Chan
Summary: For 3 years, Sasuke has been keeping secrets after his return to Konoha. He refuses having any body contact with anyone, especially men. One night changes his whole life. NaruSasu, GaaSasu, KibaSasu etc.
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Dirty Little Secret

**Author: **AppleLollipop-Chan

**Pairing: **Possibly One-Sided (?) NaruSasu and Slight One-Sided KyuuNeji

**Chapter Warning: **Some Language and Interactions

**Chapter Rate: **PG-13

**Summary: **For 3 years, Sasuke has been keeping secrets after his return to Konoha. He refuses having any body contact with anyone, especially men. One night changes his whole life.

"Naruto, Sasuke, that's enough for today." Kakashi said as he looked up from his book. He sighed as he noticed that they were ignoring him. Those two had been at it for about two hours now while short breaks in between (1). The only reason they were training more frequently now was because everyone would soon get teams and have almost no time for each other. Sakura left to get them something to eat knowing they'd be hungry after this. Especially Naruto and she believed that Naruto constantly eating ramen wasn't healthy and Sai was sick.

Naruto had grown and so did his appetite. He now could control the nine tails, his hair was a lot more like his father's, he had surpassed almost everyone's height, more muscles than before but not bulky and more sexier like Ino had commented.

Sasuke was different. No matter how hungry he was, he would only eat a little and letting Naruto take the rest. Sasuke obviously wasn't on a diet since he was already skinnier than most of the Konoha ninjas. This saddened Sakura because not only was she frightened for Sasuke's health but also because yes, she was still in love with him even though they are 20 years old now. Sasuke obviously would never return her feelings but he still cared for her, which made Sakura happy but she still wished for more.

But that wasn't the only change in Sasuke. His bangs grew out more as well and his spikes got a little longer in length making him look more feminine than before. His height did not change much because Tsunade said that the reason for his growth stop is probably because he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was with Orochimaru (2), but there was something else about Sasuke's body…but Sakura couldn't figure out what.

Sakura sighed in irritation as she watched the two go on and on. They never knew when to quit…

"Naruto, Sasuke!" She yelled which led to Sasuke losing his concentration.

It all happened so quickly. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto, hitting both of their heads together. When Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up, he noticed the position he was in. He was sitting on top of Naruto, with his butt on top of Naruto's crotch area. They were both panting and sweating from their previous work out.

Sakura placed all the food items down next to Kakashi and went to their aid. "Are you guys ok?"

When Naruto tried to maneuver, he ended up thrusting his hips up and he moaned because he now felt the pain from when his head collided with Sasuke's.

Sasuke face flushed and he punched Naruto. "Shut up!" He angrily said while quickly getting off Naruto afterwards, regaining composure, and dusting himself off.

Now holding his bruised nose, Naruto got up and apologized to Sasuke who just ignored him.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said and then turned to Naruto, scolding him. "And you Naruto! You are so perverted! How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?" She yelled and gave Naruto a hit on his head.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Sasuke mumbled, barely audible.

He wasn't fine. 'I feel violated…I know Naruto didn't mean to but I just…' He said to himself. 'Those memories won't go away and that curse he left me won't ever go away either…I can never tell Naruto how I…no…it'd be too weird…'

Kakashi, who had been watching the whole scene play out in front of him, noticed that Sasuke looked nervous or scared even, an expression that rarely crossed his face. Something was wrong but what was it? He'd have a talk with him later. This wasn't new but Tsunade said to give Sasuke some time but Kakashi believed that he had enough time.

"I'm done for today." Sasuke said and grabbed a bottle of water that Sakura had brought for him.

Sakura also brought 4 bento boxes. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to eat anymore after what happened and left without saying goodbye and before anyone could notice.

"Really Sakura, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Naruto said, holding up his hands so Sakura wouldn't obliterate him for sexually interacting with Sasuke even though it was a complete accident. But he did enjoy it. It was hard fighting back a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry. I'll deal with him. Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said after hearing no grunt or reply from the raven haired Uchiha. "Kakashi-sensei, where'd he go?"

Kakashi then shrugged and continued reading his book. "Best if we left him alone."

Sasuke strolled down the streets of Konoha while drinking the water from his water bottle. When he fell on Naruto, it triggered a memory he didn't want to remember and reminded him again of what Orochimaru did to him.

At the same time Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were helping Hinata. Kiba and Shino continuously threw kunais at Hinata who deflected them.

Sasuke stopped and watched them for a while. They didn't need to train together anymore but the Konoha 13 (3) was all so close together that at times they trained with each other. Soon the kids at the academy will graduate and everyone will be getting teams. Before Sasuke knew it, he was already caught up in his thoughts.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Kiba yelled and ran towards Sasuke, pushing him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as he was now pinned down by Kiba. His heart was beating a mile a minute as this triggered yet another memory that he tried so hard to forget. 'Not again!'

"I thought you were going to dodge that kunai that Hinata missed but instead you stood their looking down at your feet. It would have pierced your throat if I wasn't here so be grateful." Kiba said as he got up and held a hand out for Sasuke who accepted it.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun." Hinata muttered now as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry Hinata. It was an accident." Kiba reassured Hinata. "Right Sasuke?" He said and turned at the spot where Sasuke use to be standing at that was now empty.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Don't know." Shino mumbled. Once Kiba had helped him up he was gone.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He's been acting like this since he came back."

"He'll talk soon. Give him some more time and –"Shino began but was cut off once he saw Naruto and Sakura running to them.

"Hey guys, did you see Sasuke?" Naruto said once he got there.

"Yeah we did and he didn't even say anything when I helped him up!" Kiba now grumbled.

"It's because a certain big headed baka over here had some physical contact with Sasuke even though he _knows _how Sasuke is." Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.

It was silent for a few seconds before Hinata's face flushed, Kiba smirked, Akamaru wagged his tail and Shino looked away.

Then they hear a whistle coming from Kiba. "You finally rocked the bed with him. Congrats." He snickered. Hinata covered Kiba's mouth as she became even redder and Shino sighed. 'Now Naruto knows Hinata talked.'

"Rocked the bed? What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said looking at Naruto. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto groaned knowing what Kiba was thinking. Two years ago he had gotten over Sakura and realized how strongly he felt for Sasuke but he'd never admit it to anyone. Wait…he did say it to Hinata…Oh no. He glared at Kiba who took in the look and tried to change the conversation.

"Oh hey Sakura, are you going to the festival to honor Tsunade-Sama's birthday?" Kiba beamed. Good, it'd be better if he talked about something he did care about.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Ino and I are going shopping for some new Kimono's and were going to get are hair and nails done." Sakura said and then pointed at Hinata. "Oh yeah, and we are going to take Hinata and Tenten along."

"W-what?" Hinata said in shock. "That's alright Sakura-san. I don't-"

"Nonsense Hinata! It'll be a blast!" Sakura said.

Kiba and Naruto laughed at this. Sakura and Ino always took Tenten and Hinata with them even if they didn't want to. They literally dragged Tenten with them last time Konoha was holding a festival. The brunette wasn't the type to get her hair and nails done or go shopping.

"Tenten's probably trying to find a hiding spot right now. I think you guys put her through enough pain." Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade-Baa-Chan said she'd also take me out to find something for me to wear." He added.

"Lucky!" Sakura said and playfully punched Naruto in arm.

"Knowing Tsunade, there's probably going to be lots of sake." Sakura said rubbing her chin.

"I don't know if you can go Naruto." Kiba said.

"Why? What did I do?" Naruto asked. What the hell was Kiba talking about?

"Remember last time? You grabbed Neji's ass and your eyes were more Kyuubi like. It seems Kyuubi was taking over. You should watch out next time. Neji won't go so easy on you." Kiba snickered.

"And neither would Sasuke." He added but only Hinata and Shino heard that, making Hinata giggle and Shino let out a low chuckle.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "He-he, I guess when I'm drunk Kyuubi takes advantage of that. Tsunade said something about Kyuubi wanting to find his mate."

"More like satisfy his hormones…" Sakura mumbled which she got a glare from Naruto in return.

"Sakura, Kyuubi doesn't like what you're saying. I think it would be better if you wouldn't talk about him like that. Besides, he just wants a mate." Naruto said.

"So it's Neji?" Kiba said and then laughed.

Hinata blushed when they mentioned her older cousin.

"I don't know. It's possible but I really don't know." Naruto said scratching his head. "I thought it would be anyone I desire but Kyuubi does have different tastes."

Not being able to hold in his laughter any longer, Kiba laughed out loud. "Oh man!"

Naruto then turned to Sakura and whispered something in her ear that sounded like "I think you should go find Ino. She'd probably try to get all the good things without you there" which sent Sakura dashing towards Ino's house yelling "INO-PIG!"

He then turned back to the other three with a serious expression on.

"Hinata, did you tell Kiba?"

Hinata looked away and nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"But…why?" Naruto said upset. He thought Hinata out of everyone would be able to keep a secret. If she couldn't, who could?

"Don't blame Hinata. I shook it out of her and Shino over here over heard us talking about it." He said and pointed at Shino.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm not angry at you but you three can't tell anyone. If Sakura found out, she'd go ballistic." Naruto said. "She's still in love with him even though she says that she knows Sasuke doesn't feel the same for her. She hasn't given up. Ino hasn't either."

"Whatever. Sasuke would rather choose some just as creepy as Lee then those two any day." Kiba said.

Shino now joined the conversation. "So when are you going to confess?"

Naruto laughed. "Should I? No one would approve of their Ho-, I mean no one would approve and neither would Sasuke. Didn't you guys ever notice that since Sasuke returned 3 years ago, he wouldn't even let someone get anywhere closer than a foot to him with the exception of fighting?"

Kiba snorted. "Really Naruto, you're being too honest. Who gives a fuck what the villagers think? And yeah I did. So?"

"I do! I don't want them resenting me like before." Naruto argued. "So it wouldn't work out. I can't even hug him without him freaking. That's why he left the training grounds in the first place. Sakura came with something to eat and then she yelled at both of us and then Sasuke lost his balance or concentration and then he landed on top of me, hitting our heads together."

"I know that's not all." Hinata said.

Shino nodded. "It was an accident. He may not like physical contact but that's not something he'd leave for. What else happened?"

"Well…" Naruto continued. "When I tried to move I accidentally pushed him up with my hips…And that's why he freaked." Naruto finished.

"Ah, so that's why he freaked when I pressed on top of him. I have to say, the Uchiha has a very nice figure. Never noticed before when he was being a complete bastard." Kiba mumbled.

"What…you…I'll get you for-"Naruto said before getting cut off by Shino.

"Just because you're in love with the Uchiha? Nonsense." Shino replied. "And forget about it Naruto. Kiba didn't intend to do it."

"You guys don't get it. You guys will see why next week." Naruto mumbled and began walking where Sakura left to, knowing she'd probably kill him for lying.

Kiba jumped up on the tree and sat on the branch, leaning on tree trunk. "What did he mean by next week?"

"I have no idea." Shino said.

"I feel bad for Naruto-kun. He has to live up to the expectations of the villagers or the same thing might happen again." Hinata said while patting Akamaru's head.

"No he doesn't. He just _thinks _he does." Kiba said rolling his eyes. "He better stop thinking like that. It's not going to end well."

"True. I think Sasuke-kun may harbor some feelings for Naruto-kun as well. Maybe that's why he's acting this way?" Hinata assumed.

"Possibly but he'll never find out if he keeps _"living" _up to the villager's expectations."

Hinata nodded while Shino sighed. "Oh well…he'll learn." Shino said.

"Let's just hope that it won't be too late when he does." Kiba said.

_llllllll_

Just outside the borders of Konoha were two Akatsuki ninjas; one that looked like a shark and another one with an orange mask. It was already night and the moon being the only luminosity around. The gates were being guarded currently so there was no way in. But that wouldn't stop the orange masked man and his blue shark ally.

"Are you sure this is going to work Madara?" The one with the blue skin said.

"I'm sure. That Kabuto fool told us everything right? Don't worry Kisame. I have everything planned and if it doesn't work, we'll leave without getting caught." Madara said.

"If you say so but remember, if things go wrong I will not aid you anymore." Kisame said.

Madara looked at moon as he spoke. "Yes I know. Now let's find…my bride."

_llllllll_

Ok, this was my excuse for why they are still training at the age of 20. They want to spend all their time together before Tsunade assigns teams to them.

In 07-Ghost this happened to Teito Klein and that's why he's 5'2 but in here Sasuke's 5'7 and staying because of this just like Teito stayed 5'2. And no, it's not drugs to make them stronger. It was pills that had the necessary things you need to survive.

Why Konoha 13? Because I love Sai and believe that he deserve to be apart of it. :)

_**If you guys loved this story, please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I've been through a lot and well…I'll try to update again. I love this story as much as you guys do and I'm so happy that I can upload again for a while. :) I'll answer your reviews in just a few sentences:

If you guys already know who Madara's bride will be (It's kinda obvious :P) don't tell anyone. I love when Sasuke is the center of attention (just like he was in part 1). Sasuke is meant to be uke. Apparently, a lot of people rather have Naruto as uke but I don't think Naruto is uke material. The only time I don't mind having Sasuke as seme is with Neji but that is the only time I don't mind Neji being seme with Sasuke. :3 Fave characters, fave yaoi pairings.

**Title: **Dirty Little Secret

**Author: **AppleLollipop-Chan

**Pairing: **Kakashi and ?, NaruSasu

**Chapter Warning: **You know the usual.

**Chapter Rate: **PG-13

**Summary: **For 3 years, Sasuke has been keeping secrets after his return to Konoha. He refuses having any body contact with anyone, especially men. One night changes his whole life.

Sasuke woke up around 8:30 to the yelling of his comrades and Kakashi telling them not to yell so loud.

"Not so loud, Naruto. You'll wake the-"

"SASUKE, WAKE THE HELL UP! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!"

Sasuke normally didn't sleep past seven but he knew his comrades would drag him to the store and make him buy something special for the festival. They tried last year but it didn't work. He decided to ignore them and take a shower.

He collected his towel and closed the bathroom door. Slowly, he stripped until he was in his boxers. After removing the last garment, he stared at himself in the mirror, clutching his body. Those memories were there for life. It happened more than 3 years ago and he still couldn't forget. He still felt dirty.

Since he turned on the water, he didn't hear when the bathroom door opened.

After about 10 minutes, Sasuke slid the shower door open to see Kakashi leaning against the wall. He quickly fumbled, looking for his towel, causing him to slip.

Kakashi caught him with no effort.

"Sasuke! Be careful!" He said with a serious expression, giving him a towel. 'Sakura was right. His body is different but...what could it be?' Kakashi thought.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled, snatching the towel and wrapping it around his whole body.

"Sasuke stop acting this way. Everyone is suspicious when they shouldn't be." Kakashi said.

"How do you know? I could be planning an attack on Konoha right now." Sasuke challenged.

"And hurt Naruto again?"

Sasuke looked away with a slight blush. "I could care less."

Kakashi couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face. "Come shopping with Neji and I or go with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke replied.

"So you're going to wear that same black kimono again?"

"None of your business Kakashi." Sasuke answered.

"Come on Sasuke. It can possibly be her last birthday. She will look for a new hokage soon. She is getting older." Kakashi said. "The villagers will think of you as a rebel if you're the only one who doesn't attend."

Sasuke reluctantly accepted to go shopping with Kakashi since he didn't want the villagers to bother him about it. He pushed Kakashi out of his room and threw on a plain white shirt and black pants. He slipped on the white sandals Sakura gave him (and a bunch of other things) when he returned to Konoha. He never used them but it was the first thing he saw so he decided to wear them this time.

When Sasuke and Kakashi got out, there Neji was, waiting for them. Neji was slightly surprised and disappointed that Sasuke agreed to some along with them.

"Wait, why is he coming?" Sasuke said annoyed.

Kakashi sighed and looked and Neji. "I already told you he's coming."

Sasuke stared suspiciously at the two before continuing to walk to their desired place.

When walking to the kimono store, Kakashi walked ahead with Neji. There was barely a space between the two and Kakashi tried placing his hand on Neji's waist from time to time, but Neji kept swating his hand away or whispering a quiet 'Stop it.' Kakashi only chuckled and ruffled Neji's hair until it was a mess.

"Hey!" Neji complained.

"You're going to get it done anyways, Neji." Kakashi said.

"And? I don't want to look like a mess." Neji argued.

"It does when we-"

"Shut up Kakashi!" Neji interrupted.

Kakashi then smacked Neji's ass, receiving a low angry growl from a blushing Neji.

"I didn't come along to watch you guys touch each other." Sasuke said.

Neji started walking faster. "It's not me. Kakashi's the pervert here."

"But you like me this way, Neji." Kakashi said.

Before Neji can answer, they already reached the Kimono store which was filled with people. Neji already found one he liked. It was a white kimono with silver patterns on it. It reached just slightly above his knees. It was a custom to not let your date know what you'll be wearing so Neji bought it while Kakashi was distracted.

Sasuke had more of a harder time finding one. When he picked one, it was always plain because the others were too colorful. The rest just weren't his type. He didn't see the point of fussing over what Kimono to wear.

Neji handed Sasuke one that was black with red and white swirls and designs on them. It was rather short with white cuffs and a white hem. Neji didn't think Sasuke would like it but Kakashi bought it much to Sasuke's protests. They also bought items to put in their hair. Neji decided to buy 2 white chopsticks for his hair and Kakashi took something for Sasuke as well.

Kakashi then handed Neji money to get his and Sasuke's hair and nails done.

"I don't need that." Sasuke said. "My hair and nails are fine."

"Just this once Sasuke. I'm not taking you because I want to. I'm doing it because Kakashi asked me to."

"So what are you to Kakashi anyways?" Sasuke asked. Those two seemed way too close.

"None of your business, Uchiha." Neji answered. "Can't two jounins hang out?"

"That's not what Kakashi's hand said." Sasuke replied.

Without answering him again, Neji pushed Sasuke inside. They got massages first for free since it was Tsunade's birthday and the owners were already loaded with cash. They got their nails painted right before washing their hair to save time. It would dry once their hairs were done.

After washing their hairs and drying them, they got to choose a style. Neji decided to go with a bun and a bang. (**He probably looks like Hinata now but not exactly. He doesn't have the hair hanging on the side. And it's not really Hinata's bang. More like Sasuke's just shorter and fuller.) **He knew his hair would grow back in a couple of weeks anyways.

Sasuke didn't want any special treatment done to his hair since it wasn't like Neji's, so they curled his already long lashes, that would stay curled for another 3 days, and shape his eyebrows. They did however, curl his bangs a bit to make them frame his face perfectly, down to his chin and fluff out his hair a bit so if you looked at it from the front, it looked like the sun in a way. Not exactly but it looked slightly different.

Neji finished first and was already outside with Kakashi. When Sasuke finished and left the salon, he couldn't find Neji or Kakashi. Thinking they abandoned him or forgot about him, he began to walk home. "Why did I agree to this stupid thing in the first place?" He thought aloud. "If they were just going to abandon me anyways."

When passing an alley, he heard soft giggling and moans. They sounded a lot like Neji.

"Let me see your hair." That voice sounded like Kakashi's.

"No. Just wait until the celebration. Don't ask for me to try on the kimono either."

"I'll end up ripping it off of you later today anyways."

He then heard more soft moans and heavy breathing. 'I had a feeling...guess I was right...'

"Kakashi, what if we get caught?"

"That doesn't matter. You haven't let me have my fun since that last mission you had."

"Be patient Kakashi. I'm saving it all for tonight."

"I'm done with being patient, Neji."

"But we can't just do it here..."

"I'll fuck you anywhere, anytime."

"Kakashi..."

Sasuke saw a scene he wasn't expecting but at the same time, not totally surprise with it either. Neji's hair was still covered, probably saving it for the festival, Kakashi was literally eating Neji's face, and his large hands were placed firmly on Neji's plump ass. Neji's arms were wrapped around Kakashi's neck, and their bodies were rubbing against each other.

Once they broke the kiss, Kakashi attacked Neji's neck and rubbed his pelvis against Neji's. Neji moaned softly, enjoying how rough Kakashi was being.

"If you suck me off, I'll let you go for now." Kakashi said, enjoying how dominant he was with Neji.

"Not here!" Neji said. "Are you crazy?"

"If you make me beg now, I'll make you beg for me later." Kakashi threatened half heartidly.

"Well-"

"Ehem..." Sasuke said.

They both broke the kiss but only Neji was startled. Kakashi only looked annoyed, wanting to continue what he had already started.

"I can explain!" Neji said

"Just hand me my bag and I'll pretend like I never saw this." Sasuke said, cutting Neji off.

Kakashi handed Sasuke the bag. "The celebration is at 10:00 since Tsunade was born at that time. Don't be late." He said.

Sasuke grunted and left without looking back. So Kakashi was fucking Neji. If Hiashi found out that Neji was off having sex with Kakashi instead of looking for a wife to bear his prodigies, he wouldn't be able to leave the household again.

'Maybe they actually love each other?' Sasuke thought. At that moment, Naruto's face flashed in his mind.

* * *

**Ok,if this story does get continued, it will be in the account FBIGlambert. I'm waiting for the 2 day before submitting thing is gone. It should have been gone by now but it's still there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
